This application seeks support for the activities of the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) as a Network Lead Academic Participating Site at the University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC). For over 40 years, the UWCCC has maintained exemplary main institution accrual and strong affiliate participation while providing high quality data and key scientific leadership. The basic, translational, and clinical research programs of the UWCCC are designed to reduce the cancer burden on the population by improving prevention, early detection, and treatment of cancer. The UWCCC's commitment to cancer care and research has never been stronger and since 2002, an overall tripling of UWCCC clinical and research space has been implemented. The UWCCC faculty views the NCI cooperative groups as essential components in the war on cancer. Translation of scientific discovery to human populations and to individual patients requires an ability to conduct large scale clinical trials in a timely fashion. The NCTN provides this vital forum and the UWCCC remains highly committed and dedicated to this mutually beneficial partnership.